The Love of My Life
by Megan12
Summary: They meet in high school and become good friends. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just using them.  
  
This is all that I have to show for my work. One lousy pay check. At least I have her. Her, the person that I would do absolutely anything for. Man how I love her. And she loves me back. How could that be. Ever since I was little no one has every told me that they loved me. That my friend changed in my senior year in high school. Yea that's right no 'I love you' till about the summer after my senior year. This was how it all began. This is how I met.....her.  
  
Year 2000  
  
Month September  
  
(we see the back of a boy's head as he sits in a chair; we later learn that he is in the audi of his school on his first day back as a senior; graduating class of 2001)  
  
Chandler: (to boy next to him) Man, Ross when will this boring audi intro ever stop?!  
  
Ross: Couldn't tell you. Hey did you see Monica yet?  
  
Chandler: No why?  
  
Ross: She just wanted to apoligze again about cutting off your toe.  
  
Chandler: No big deal. If I see her I'll tell her that.  
  
Ross: You sure?  
  
Chandler: Yea  
  
(a teacher in the back spies the two boys talking and begins to walk towards them)  
  
Ross: (looking back) oh no Miss Viteon alert.  
  
(both boys turn around and pretend to be intentially listening to the presentation; the teacher sees this and turns around and returns to her seat)  
  
Chandler: So did you ask Rachel out yet?  
  
Ross: (looking embarrassed) No not yet....I don't have the guts.  
  
Chandler: I could ask her for you.  
  
Ross: With your record with girls??!! Hell no!  
  
Chandler: Just trying to help.  
  
Ross: So you find anyone?  
  
Chandler: Yea.  
  
Ross: So....what about her?  
  
Chandler: Oh um...she's forbidden.  
  
Ross: Really?  
  
Chandler: Yea it sucks. (trying to change the subject) So what did you take as your elective this year?  
  
*******************************  
  
Ross and Chandler are at their lockers on the second day of school.  
  
Ross: So tell me more about this "forbidden love."  
  
Chandler: Ross, I told you that I can't so can we just drop it.  
  
Ross: (shocked at the sudden outburst) um..okay I guess I'll see you after school?  
  
Chandler: Yea see you then. (walks off)  
  
Ross: ~to himself~ Man this forbidden love sure must be someone good...  
  
*******************************  
  
After school Ross is waiting by Chandler's car when Monica walks up to him. A/N: Monica is not fat.  
  
Monica: Hey Ross, can I hitch a ride with you and Chandler?  
  
Ross: Yea sure. Just don't ask him anything about girlfriends or loves or anything.  
  
Monica: (puzzled) why?  
  
Ross: Because he really likes this girl and all that I can get is that it's maybe a friend's sister or a really popular girl because he keeps calling her "forbidden love."  
  
Monica: oh ok. I wonder who it is.  
  
Ross: So do I. And I wanna help him get her, but he won't tell me so I can't.  
  
Monica: I'll invite him over next time you are gone and ask him about it.  
  
Ross: No! Don't!  
  
Monica: How come?  
  
Ross: Cause then he'll know that I told you and he'll freeze me out again like he did that summer.  
  
Monica: (thinking) Ohhh...yea..ok I guess.  
  
Ross: Here he comes.  
  
Chandler approches them.  
  
Chandler: ~to himself~ Man why is Monica here? Ross probably told her about my "forbidden love" and then she will probe me and I don't know if I could hold back on telling her that well...it's her..  
  
Ross: Hey man. Is it ok if Mon rides with us?  
  
Chandler: Yea sure. (to Monica) Hey Mon.  
  
Monica: Hey Chandler. (hugs him) how is school going?  
  
Chandler: Schoolish.  
  
Ross: Okay!!!! Lets get going.  
  
They all hop in the car and take off.  
  
*************************** Okay I know that it's a huge jump from times but now we go to about 5 months before graduation. Chandler has never told anyone who he is in love with. He writes out his frustration over this in the songs that he writes. Prom is coming up and Chandler despertally wants to ask Monica but is afraid of the way that Ross and even Monica would react. He has met a guy at work whos name is Joey. Chandler and Joey are at work, they work at Central Perk.  
  
Joey: So you love this girl but you can't date her? (hands Chandler a plate to dry)  
  
Chandler: Yea. (takes the plate) She's my best friend's sis.  
  
Joey: (nodding understandibly) I see. But you could still ask her anyway.  
  
Chandler: Yea but why would she say yes to me?  
  
Joey: You will never know until you try.  
  
Chandler: I guess you're right.  
  
They continue doing dishes. Chandler is in a daze, thinking, and Joey is trying to figure out how to help his friend out. He was good with women but didn't really know what love was.  
  
**************************** It's the next day at work.  
  
Joey: (putting apron on) So are you gonna ask her?  
  
Chandler: (smiling) Yea.  
  
Joey: (patting him on the back) Way to go man!!  
  
Chandler: (happily) Thanks!  
  
Joey: (excited) oh oh wanna know my best pick up line?  
  
Chandler: (groaning) Not really Joe. (walks away)  
  
Joey: Come on! (to woman at counter) How you doin?  
  
Chandler: (from the back) You're gonna get in trouble.  
  
Joey: Oh crap! Caught again.  
  
***************************** Next day at school. Ross is picking Chandler up.  
  
Chandler: (getting into the car) Mon not here today?  
  
Ross: No she got a ride from Rachel.  
  
Chandler: Um...Ross I gotta ask you a question.  
  
Ross: Ok shoot. (driving off)  
  
Chandler: Now don't be mad but would it be ok with you if I asked Monica to the senior prom?  
  
Ross: (laughing) You want to ask Monica?! My sister Monica?!!  
  
Chandler: Um..yea. What's so funny.  
  
Ross: Nothing nothing. (still laughing)  
  
Chandler: Seriously what is it.  
  
Ross: Okay if I tell you, you have to promise not to ever tell Monica.  
  
Chandler: (hesitentally) Ok  
  
Ross: She was gonna ask you to the junior dance. She asked me so many times if I thought that you liked her.  
  
Chandler: (smiling) So I can ask her?  
  
Ross: Yea. Ask her today before she kills me again with questions. (smiling)  
  
Chandler: How bout you?  
  
Ross: What about me?  
  
Chandler: Are you gonna ask Rachel?  
  
Ross: I decided that I would. What can it hurt.  
  
Chandler: Thats they way that I'm looking at it. Oh and I'm not gonna need a ride home today.  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Chandler: I figure that I could walk Mon home.  
  
Ross: Okay if I see her before you do, I'll let her know. 


	2. Asking the Question

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just using the characters.  
  
Asking the Question  
  
Chandler: (to himself, walking down the hall to his locker) I hope that I'm doing the right thing. That's all I need now is for her to hate me for asking her out. Man I'm doing it again. I haven't even talked to her today and here I am saying that she would turn me down...Would she?  
  
Ross: (to himself, walking down the hall in the opposite direction of Chandler) I can't wait to ask Rachel to the dance. Yippee!!!!!  
  
A/N: Yippee is a great phrase not used often anymore! Thats too bad. :)  
  
****************************** Rachel and Monica (best friends) are walking down the hall talking; going to first period.  
  
Rachel: So did anyone ask you to senior prom Mon?!  
  
Monica: No. You?  
  
Rachel: (quietly) no  
  
Monica: (happily) did I hear right?!! Did Rachel Green not get asked to senior prom this year?!  
  
Rachel: At least I have a date to semi-formal  
  
Monica: (smiling) So will I with what Ross just told me this morning.  
  
Rachel: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Monica: You'll see. (to herself) I hope so..  
  
Rachel: So you're just gonna leave me hangin?  
  
Monica: Yep. Now come on or else we're gonna be late for gym.  
  
Rachel: Oh yea Mon, I just LOVE gym..(sarcastically)  
  
Monica: Well at least you have people who talk to you there.  
  
Rachel: What are you talking about?? People talk to you.  
  
Monica: Oh thats right my invisible friend Carla talks to me! How could I ever be so stupid to forget her.  
  
Rachel: (hitting Monica jokingly on the arm) I talk to you.  
  
Monica: Yea once you can catch up to me.  
  
Rachel: Well when we pick teams I'm always on your team.  
  
Monica: Thats because when we win you wanna hug all the jocks on our team.  
  
Rachel: (matter of factly) well can you blame me?!  
  
Monica: I dunno.  
  
Rachel: Oh come on Mon lets get to class.  
  
Monica: (laughing) OH!!!!! Now you wanna go to class.  
  
Rachel: Monica sometimes you really annoy me.  
  
Rachel and Monica walk off to the gym.  
  
*********************** After gym class, Monica and Rachel come out of the gym and walk off to their two adjoining lockers.  
  
Monica: Now who was right?  
  
Rachel: (shamefully) You were.  
  
Monica: Damn right I was! (happily)  
  
Rachel: Thank God that there is only one more class left and then THE WEEKEND!! Wanna do something on Saturday?  
  
Monica: Yea sure. You not doing anything with anyone else?  
  
Rachel: Would I ask you if I were?  
  
Monica: No...(thinking) Oh no Rach not ANOTHER blind date!  
  
Rachel: (guiltly) But I'm sure that you'll really like him.  
  
Monica: Absolutely not Rach. I have my eye on another guy, not some mystery freak.  
  
Rachel: Hey Donald was not a freak!  
  
Monica: (both stop at their lockers and get their books for the next class) Oh no! He just talks about science and the history of YOU the entire time!  
  
Rachel: Really you think Donald likes me?  
  
Monica: Not now. (getting books) Remember he's with that tramp Michell.  
  
Rachel: Oh thats right. But Chris wasn't bad.  
  
Monica: He talked about how smoking came about the entire time. He showed me pictures of black lungs and everything.  
  
Rachel: Ok ok. I don't make good choices for my friends, but do you wanna go shopping then for our dresses?  
  
Monica: Sure. (bell rings) Damn late for class again. See you after class Rach.  
  
Rachel: Yea see ya.  
  
Monica and Rachel walk away opposite directions.  
  
Rachel: (to herself) I wonder what Monica is talking about? What did Ross say and why is she so convinced that she'll go to semi-formal? Oh well.  
  
Rachel walks away. Still wondering what is going on; after all she is the queen of gossip.  
  
************************** It's after school.  
  
Chandler: So Mon you sure you're okay about walking home?  
  
Monica: Yea. Why?  
  
Chandler: Oh nothing.  
  
Monica: (smiling) So what did you wanna talk to me about? Something important?  
  
Chandler: Yea kinda....um....did you get asked to senior prom yet?  
  
Monica: (smiling more) Nooooooo.....  
  
Chandler: (to himself) She's gotta know something. There is no way that she could be this happy. (to Monica) Mon did Ross talk to you?  
  
Monica: (turning away) No.  
  
Chandler: Damn I knew that he would let it slip! I gotta go! Bye.  
  
Monica: (to Chandler's retreating form) No Chandler don't go! I like you too!!  
  
She doesn't see Chandler stop running and turn around.  
  
Monica: (sitting against a tree on a random lawn) I knew that he didn't like me. It was all probably just a prank to see what they can do to Monica now. Well then I hate you Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: (walking up to her) Do you really?  
  
Monica: (looking up) Why did you run away?  
  
Chandler: (digging his hands into his pockets) I was afraid that you would say no.  
  
Monica: Well I have news for you. I say yes. (smiling)  
  
Chandler: Really?! (happily)  
  
Monca: Yes.  
  
Monica and Chandler both walk away down the street smiling.  
  
*************************** Ross is at home debating on weather or not to call Rachel and ask her or not.  
  
Ross: (to himself) I guess I could. I mean what could it hurt. Chandler is asking Mon so I can ask Rach.  
  
Ross picks up the phone and starts to dial.  
  
Ross: Okay I can do this.  
  
Phone Conversation:  
  
Rachel: Hello?  
  
Ross: Hi...umm is Rachel there?  
  
Rachel: This is here. Who is this?  
  
Ross: Rach it's me Ross.  
  
Rachel: I knew your voice sound familiar! So whats up?  
  
Ross: Well I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Rachel: Okay.  
  
~Long Pause~  
  
Rachel: Ross I don't have all day. You haven't said anything for 10 minutes! I have homework to do!  
  
Ross: You never do homework.  
  
Rachel: I know.  
  
Ross: Okay..I wanted to know if you would like to go to senior prom with me?  
  
Rachel: With you?!  
  
Ross: Yea sorry stupid question.  
  
Rachel: No it's not. I would LOVE to go with you Ross.  
  
Ross: Really great!  
  
Rachel: Would you wanna do something earlier then prom?  
  
Ross: Yea sure. How bout a movie tonight?  
  
Rachel: Great!! Hey that new movie is playing!  
  
Ross: What one?  
  
Rachel: I can't remember. That new horror one.  
  
Ross: Sounds great. I'll pick you up around 7 cause I'm looking at the paper now and it plays at 8.  
  
Rachel: Okay! (happily) Bye!  
  
Ross: Oh wait one more thing. Chandler was gonna ask Mon out. Would it be ok if they came?  
  
Rachel: Um...yea sure. (to herself) so thats what she was hiding. I always knew she liked him! (to Ross) see you then!  
  
Phone conversation ends and we stay with Ross.  
  
Ross: Oh My God! Rachel Green is gonna go out with me!! Wohoo!!! I gotta call the guys!  
  
************************* Later in the afternoon Monica comes happily home only to be jumped on by Ross.  
  
Monica: Ross get off me!!!  
  
Ross: Rachel said yes to me!!  
  
Monica: Good for you.  
  
Ross: (finally getting control) So how did it go with Chandler?  
  
Monica: (very happy) We're going out!!  
  
Ross: Oh great! Hey Rachel and I are going out to some new horror movie tonight, do you and Chandler wanna come?  
  
Monica: Sure!! I'll go call him!  
  
Monica leaves Ross, both smiling happily at the thought of their new loves. 


	3. The First Date

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
The First Date  
  
It's 7 o'clock and Ross is ready to go pick up Rachel for their first date. Monica on the other hand is not ready.  
  
Ross: MONICA!! Come on I'm gonna be late to pick Rachel up.  
  
Monica: (from upstairs) I'll be down in a second.  
  
Ross: I'm gonna be late to pick Chandler up..(sing songy)  
  
Monica: (comes flying down the stairs) I'm here. I'm here.  
  
Ross: Finally lets go.  
  
Judy: (coming out of the kitchen) Now Ross you look after your sister and make sure that she doesn't get herself knocked up with this thug.  
  
Ross: (visibally upset) Mom! She is going out with my best friend Chandler!  
  
Judy: Well anyway you just watch her.  
  
Monica: Mom I'm right her!  
  
Judy: (ignoring her daughter) You watch her Ross! (she walks away)  
  
Ross: Just ignore her Mon. Have a good time and don't think about what she said.  
  
Monica: I'll try.  
  
They get into the car and drive off to pick up Rachel and then Chandler.  
  
******************************************** Ross: Just wait in the car okay Mon?  
  
Monica: (half-heartly) Yea. But I need to talk to Rachel in the back when she comes.  
  
Ross: Fine.  
  
Ross walks up to the door and knocks lightly. Mr. Green answers.  
  
Mr. Green: What do you want you druggie?  
  
Ross: Hello sir. I'm here to pick up Rachel for our date.  
  
Mr. Green: You must be that Ross kid.  
  
Ross: Yes sir I'm Ross Geller.  
  
Mr. Green: Now....  
  
Rachel: (coming down the stairs and intruptting her father) I'll be back by 12 Dad.  
  
Ross: Goodbye.  
  
Rachel and Ross walk to the car.  
  
Rachel: Hey Mon! Ready to go pick up Chandler?  
  
Monica: Yea.  
  
Ross: (looks at Monica with a face like "Do you still need to talk?")  
  
Monica: I'm okay.  
  
Rachel: (who is in the front seat looks at Mon) So you ready to go pick up Chandler?!!  
  
Monica: (jokingly) Rachel shut up!  
  
Ross: Now I don't want any kissing back there.  
  
Monica: Okay Ross. (sacrastically) And I don't want anything up there.  
  
Rachel: I can't promise anything Mon!  
  
Ross looks embarassed by this and both Rachel and Monica start laughing. Finally Ross pulls up to Chandler's house. He is waiting outside on the front steps and you can hear a bunch of yelling going on inside. Monica gets out of the car.  
  
Monica: What's with all the yelling?  
  
Chandler: Oh my mom's newest boyfriend found out she was cheating on him.  
  
Monica: Oh I'm so sorry; you ready to go?  
  
Chandler: Would I be standing outside if I wasn't?  
  
Monica: (who was already used to his humor) Ross and Rachel are waiting come on.  
  
Chandler: (getting into the car with Monica) So what movie are we gonna go see?  
  
Ross: (embarassed) Well to be honest...Rachel and Monica picked it out.  
  
Chandler: You mean chick flick?  
  
Ross: Yea probably.  
  
Rachel and Monica: Excuse me?!  
  
Chandler: Which is great because Mon wants to see it.  
  
Ross: ..and Rachel.  
  
Chandler: That's right! Rachel and Monica picked it so it's gonna be good.  
  
Monica and Rachel both looked at each other and smiled. They had planned a little suprise for the boys and couldn't wait to put it into action.  
  
****************************************  
  
The Geller's house.  
  
Judy: Jack!!  
  
Jack: What now?  
  
Judy: Maybe you should go and check on Monica.  
  
Jack: Why would I do that?  
  
Judy: Because basically, I don't trust her. What if she goes and gets herself knocked up?  
  
Jack: I highly doubt that. Monica is a smart girl.  
  
Judy: But what if...  
  
Jack: Ross is there remember.  
  
Judy: Yea you're right.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The Movie Theater Ross and Rachel are sitting on one side of the theater and Chandler with Monica at the other end. As the opening credits start...  
  
Rachel: Ross, would you excuse me for a second? I have to use the restroom.  
  
Ross: Oh yea sure. Just get back in time to see the movie.  
  
Rachel: Oh I will. (seriously)  
  
******************************************  
  
Monica: Chandler would you excuse me while I use the bathroom?  
  
Chandler: Yea sure. (looking at screen)  
  
Monica: Chandler it's just a cartoon.  
  
Chandler: Oh I know. I never saw many cartoons when I was little. Go ahead and go.  
  
Monica: Okay.  
  
***************************************  
  
Girls Bathroom  
  
Rachel: Can you believe that we left them in a little kid's movie all by themselves?! (giggling)  
  
Monica: Chandler didn't seem to mind.  
  
Rachel: Well Ross certainly did.  
  
The two girls sit down on a bench and wait until the movie is over.  
  
~Time Lapse~ Chandler and Ross both come out of the movie theater and see Rachel and Monica laughing at them. They start to run after them. The girls seeing this run out of the theater and into the park which was right next to the old movie theater.  
  
Ross: Hey Chandler wait!  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Ross: Lets have a little fun of our own. (points to the water fountain in the middle of the park)  
  
Chandler: Sounds like fun. They stayed together so lets split and meet them when they stop.  
  
Ross: Okay.  
  
Chandler and Ross both start running in opposite directions. After awhile Monica and Rachel stop, panting.  
  
Monica: Come on Rach their gonna catch us.  
  
Rachel: Monica I have to breathe.  
  
Chandler and Ross come out from the bushes by the girls. Monica and Rachel start laughing as Chandler and Ross carry them over to the fountain.  
  
Rachel: Ross why are you going near the fountain? You better not drop me in the water!  
  
Ross: And why would I do that to Rachel Green?!!  
  
They make it to the fountain and both Ross and Chandler drop the screaming Rachel and Monica into the cold water. Both girls stand up and look at each other.  
  
Rachel: Ready? (Monica nods)  
  
Monica grabs Chandler and pulls him into the water as does Rachel to Ross. They are all splashing around and having a bunch of fun. After about an hour Rachel complains about being cold.  
  
Ross: You guys ready to go then. (takes off his wet shirt and hands it to Rachel) It may not help but you can have it anyway.  
  
Rachel: Awww Ross thats so sweet. (looking around her) Where did Monica and Chandler go?  
  
Ross: I don't know. They probably went to the car.  
  
Rachel and Ross start walking away hand in hand. When they finally get to the car Ross goes crazy when he sees Monica and Chandler kissing in the back of his car.  
  
Ross: (running to the car) Chandler what are you doing to my sister?!  
  
Monica: Ross calm down. Where the hell did your shirt go?  
  
Ross: I gave it to Rachel.  
  
Monica smiles at Chandler and he takes his shirt off and gives it to Monica.  
  
Ross: Monica you give him back his shirt so he can put it on right now! (all parent like)  
  
Rachel: (gets into car) Ross get in.  
  
Ross: But..  
  
Rachel: Just get in. (Ross does as he is told staring daggers at Chandler and Monica who have resumed kissing) Good. Now I can kiss you.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next day ~ Saturday  
  
Monica: Ross I'm gonna call Rach, want me to tell her that you said hi?  
  
Ross: Yea.  
  
Monica goes into her room and picks up the phone.  
  
Phone Conversation  
  
Rachel: Hello?  
  
Monica: Rach its Mon.  
  
Rachel: Oh hey Monica. Whats up?  
  
Monica: Nothing. So what do you think about Chandler?  
  
Rachel: He seems like a really nice guy. Cute too. What do you think about Ross?  
  
Monica: What??!!  
  
Rachel: Thats right can't ask you that. Sorry. (Monica giggles)  
  
Monica: So you really think that Chandler is a good guy.  
  
Rachel: Yes Mon. He won't hurt you, I promise. He is good for you, really good and Ross is really good for me too.  
  
Monica: Thanks Rach.  
  
Rachel: Anytime 


	4. Telling The Truth, From Both Sides

Telling The Truth, From Both Sides  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.  
  
Rachel and Ross are sitting in Central Park in a partly secluded section.  
  
Ross: So are you enjoying yourself?  
  
Rachel: Absolutely. So my Dad didn't scare you away yet?  
  
Ross: No one could scare me away from you Rach.  
  
Rachel: Aww thats so cute. (smiles)  
  
Ross: No problem hon.  
  
Rachel: I have no idea what I would do without you.  
  
Ross: Wouldn't want to find out either.  
  
************************** Chandler and Monica are at the restraunt. Monica is about to tell Chandler about what happened.  
  
Chandler: Mon, you can tell me whenever you're ready.  
  
Monica: I have to tell you Chandler. This is why I have so much trouble in relationships. I'm always terrified.  
  
Chandler: Terrified of what?? me?  
  
Monica: No not of you...but well you see when I was in high school I well I met this boy named Jared.  
  
Chandler was watching Monica intentially and she smiled to herself knowing what he had to tell her and knowing that it was true.  
  
Monica: (to herself) He will still love you..he will still love you..  
  
Chandler: Mon you okay?  
  
He took her hand from across the table hoping to provide some support.  
  
Monica: I was...well Jared...he...  
  
*************************  
  
Ross and Rachel are still at the park watching the sun set.  
  
Rachel: It's so beautiful isn't it?  
  
Ross: Not as beautiful as you.  
  
Rachel: (playfully hitting him on the arm) Quite sucking up Geller.  
  
Ross: Who's gonna stop me?  
  
Rachel: I will.  
  
Rachel leaned in and kissed him. It was one of those beautiful movie scenes where the couple kisses while the sun slowly sets. Little did they know they there life was about to be rudely intrepted and none of the friends would ever be the same again.  
  
I know its short, but gotta build the suspense. The next will be up soon. 


	5. Mother Never Knows Best

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.  
  
Mother Never Knows Best  
  
AN: Mon never told Chandler..and he had accepted that.  
  
Monica and Ross are sitting in their house watching tv, it's night time.  
  
Ross: So Mon, you sure that you're okay about what mom said to you the other day?  
  
Monica: Yea, it's just that I want to make sure that Chandler is good for me and that he won't hurt me?  
  
Ross: Monica, most men arn't like Jared, espically not Chandler.  
  
Monica: I know but... (bitting her nails)  
  
Ross: Why don't you talk to Rach about it.  
  
Monica: I did.  
  
Ross: Well then why don't you talk to Chandler about it.  
  
Monica: Hell no! (standing up)  
  
Ross: How come?  
  
Monica: (pacing around the room) Because he would make fun of me and I couldn't handle that.  
  
Ross: Mon, listen to me, Chandler would never laugh at you.  
  
Monica: Yea, then how can I be sure?  
  
Ross: Well I wasn't supposed to tell you this but...  
  
Monica: Ross you have to tell me!  
  
************************************* In the kitchen at the Geller house. Judy is listening to the whole conversation.  
  
Judy: (to herself; whisper) I can't believe that shes not over that yet.  
  
Walks off shaking her head in shame.  
  
************************************* Chandler's house. Chandler and his mother are fighting.  
  
Chandler: Why can't you just stay with one guy?!  
  
Nora: I'm your mother, and I don't have to tell you anything. Which reminds me, where were you last night?  
  
Chandler: I went out on a date! You happy!! (walks up the stairs)  
  
Nora: (calling after him) Come down here right now young man!  
  
Chandler: I'm staying at Ross's for the weekend.  
  
************************************* Geller house.  
  
Chandler: Thanks again Ross for letting me stay the weekend. It's just..  
  
Ross: You don't have to explain. Just don't try anything with Monica.  
  
Chandler: Trust me Ross I won't. I love her.  
  
Ross: Yea about that..  
  
Chandler: (walking over to Ross) What did you tell her?!  
  
Ross: Well I almost did.  
  
Chandler: Then why even tell me? (backing away)  
  
Ross: She has something that she really wants to tell you but she doesn't want you to laugh at her when she tells you.  
  
Chandler: But I ... (cut off by Ross)  
  
Ross: I know that Chandler. But she doesn't. Go tell her, please.  
  
Chandler: Okay. Is she in her room?  
  
Ross: Yea.  
  
Chandler walks up the stairs. Judy walks into the living room where Ross and Chandler were talking, Ross is still there.  
  
Judy: Why do you want your sister to tell Chandler so bad.  
  
Ross: Why would you care mom? All you ever do is critize her. Chandler is good for her, really good. If you can't see that then I can't help you. Now I'm gonna go and pick up Rachel for our date.  
  
As Ross walked out the door he smiled to himself. That was the first time that he had yelled at his mother. It felt good to finally tell her how exactly he felt.  
  
Ross: (to himself) Now I get to go pick up the girl I love. Could it get any better?!  
  
************************* Monica's room  
  
Chandler: Hey Mon.  
  
Monica: (turning around) Hey Chandler. What are you doing here?  
  
Chandler: I'm gonna stay the weekend. If thats okay with you.  
  
Monica: Now why wouldn't my boyfriend staying at my house not be alright?  
  
Chandler: Okay, but we can't do anything.  
  
Monica: Oh I know. So why are you staying over?  
  
Chandler: (sitting w/her on her bed) Well me and my mom were fighting again and I didn't wanna stay.  
  
Monica: Ohh.. there is somthing that I need to tell you.  
  
Chandler: Yea I know.  
  
Monica: Did Ross tell you?!  
  
Chandler: He almost told me. There is somthing that I need to tell you too. How bout I tell you when you tell me what you need to tell me.  
  
Monica: Could we go out tonight so that we could just talk?  
  
Chandler: Definately. Dress up nice and I'll pick you up at about 6.  
  
Monica: (laughing) Okay. I'll see you then.  
  
Chandler gives he a kiss good-bye and he leaves smiling.  
  
*************************** Rachel's house.  
  
Rachel: So Daddy, now can Ross and I leave?  
  
Mr. Green: Okay but you be careful sweetie.  
  
Rachel: I will Daddy. Bye.  
  
Rachel and Ross walk out the door to his car.  
  
Rachel: Monica and Chandler not coming today?  
  
Ross: No, just the two of us. Monica has somthing important that she has to tell him.  
  
Rachel: Oh that. Hope it goes well. As for the two of us where are we going?  
  
Ross: To Central Park to have a pinic and play games.  
  
Rachel: Sounds like fun.  
  
*******************************  
  
Later that night.  
  
Chandler and Monica are in this really fancy restraunt and have just had their main courses placed in front of them. Chandler picks up his fork about to dig in.  
  
Monica: Okay I'm ready to tell you now... 


	6. He's Back

He's Back  
  
Disclamier: Lets see last I checked I have no money so I guess that means I don't own em.  
  
Takes off where we left off.  
  
Chandler and Monica are in the restraunt still. Monica is about to tell Chandler about what happened.  
  
Chandler: Mon you know that you can tell me anything.  
  
Monica: I know it's just really hard to tell you.  
  
Chandler: Well then I'll tell you my secret first. Okay?  
  
Monica: Ok.  
  
Chandler: You can tell me anything because...because I love you.  
  
Monica smiled, no guy had ever told her that he loved her, well not counting her dad.  
  
Monica: I love you too.  
  
Chandler: (smiling) You can tell me whenever you're ready.  
  
Monica: And I'm ready now...it's just I don't know where to begin.  
  
Chandler took a bite of his food and singled Monica to begin. So she did.  
  
************************  
  
He walked down the street knowing what he had to do. He didn't know if he wanted to or not, but he knew that he had to do it no matter what. He knew that it was the drugs that had agreed to do this but now he had to do it doped up or not. He walked into a house and that is where it all begins.  
  
************************  
  
Rachel and Ross were still on their pinic date when Rachel got a scared look on her face.  
  
Ross: Rach what's wrong? You don't look well.  
  
Rachel: I just got this weird feeling that we're being watched by....him...  
  
Ross: That's impossible he moved away years ago.  
  
Rachel: It wasn't that long ago. And well I got this creepy phone call before you came to pick me up today.  
  
Ross: (his face now matched Rachel's face of fear) what did he say Rach?  
  
Rachel: (almost in tears) He...he said to watch my best friend's back cause he's back......  
  
Ross hugged Rachel as she cried onto his shoulder. They were both terrified. It was impossible. Or was it?  
  
***********************  
  
Monica: So Jared tried to get me to go away with him. When I refused he tried to hurt me. When I first met him he seemed normal, then he just got weird. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong for me. (she begins to cry at the memory) That's why I'm so afraid of boys, teenage boys.  
  
Chandler: (taking her hand from across the table) You know that I would never do anything to hurt you right. I love you.  
  
Monica: I know. (smiles) I just thought that you should know.  
  
Chandler: Thanks for telling me.  
  
*************************  
  
Ross: We gotta find Mon.  
  
The couple stood up quickly and ran out of the park. They had to find her. He would never hurt her again...  
  
*************************  
  
Jared walked down the street after visiting his "friend." She knew too much. Or maybe she didn't even know it to begin with. He had wanted her to go away with him, she had refused. He had killed many people and she of course didn't know. So there was no reason to kill her...except that she didn't want him around her anymore...she didn't and never did trust him. She would pay for that. For the teasing that his family put him through, she would pay.  
  
***********************  
  
To Monica her life was perfect. She had the best boyfriend in the world. She only had two more years left in high school. Jared was long gone and Chandler understood the whole thing. He respected her and treated her like a princess. Could it get any better then this? Even though her mom is a bitch and loves Ross more then her she has Chandler and her friends. Chandler, himself, loves her more then her own mom does. It could't get any better then this. She felt that she could do anything with Chandler at her side and she was only sixteen. Well she was gonna be seventeen in a month. But Chandler was teaching her how to drive. He did not get along with his mom but everytime Mon went over there she made a point of it to tell his mom how Chandler was doing in school. Apparently he had noticed the change in his mother and thanked her a million times.  
  
************************* One month later Monica's Birthday Everyone is at school  
  
A young man barges in the school's main doors.  
  
Secertary: Sir you have to go.  
  
Man: Not until she pays...  
  
He barges past the elderly woman and runs down the hall. He had to find her. He had been to the doctor a few hours ago and was told that he was depressed. He blamed it on her, the doctor said it was the people that he had killed that had gotten to him. Everyone knew about him the police would be out to catch him. But not before he found Monica...  
  
******************* At the lunch room Chandler, Monica, Rachel, and Ross are all sitting together.  
  
Chandler: So Mon, you ready for your first birthday present?  
  
Monica: (really excited) Hell ya!  
  
Chandler hands Monica a small box just as the man appears at the cafeteria door...  
  
AN: Yes Ross and Rachel did tell Mon about the phone call, but since it was only one call and nothing seemed out of the ordinary since then they presumed that it was only a prank call. In case you were wondering. 


	7. The Day Before

The Love of My Life Chapter 7  
  
Flashback: The day before  
  
As Rachel lay in bed that night she couldn't help but remember that chilling phone call that she had gotten. She had an errie feeling that something would go wrong. Someone would get hurt.  
  
Rachel had a good life. No one had bothered her all throughout her school years. She was always popular and well liked by everyone. Her parents had split when she was a little girl. But even that didn't really phase her until she was about 10. But then she made friends with the only person that she had never talked to. Monica Geller was fat and unpopular. But they became the best of friends and still were. Rachel had helped Monica lose that weight and was there for her whenever she was feeling bad. But something told Rachel that she wouldn't be the one to save Monica this time.  
  
********************************** As Chandler watched tv that night he couldn't help but think of Monica. He had been watching tv for about an hour and couldn't tell you a thing that had happened, he didn't even know what he was watching. He had become much more protective over Monica since Rachel had gotten that phone call. But he was already so not much changed. He loved her and would do anything for her...anything.  
  
********************************* Monica smiled as she got into bed. As she went to turn out the light she smiled as she saw the picture of the two of them. Rachel had taken it when they had first started going out. Neither of them was looking at the camera, but at each other, the love evident in both of their eyes. Rachel had framed it and given it to Monica as a gift for being such a great friend. That was the last thing that Monica looked at everynight before she went to bed. Monica thought that it was the most beautiful picture that she had seen in her whole life. When Chandler had seen it, he had agreed wholeheartly.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ross was getting into bed when he got a strange feeling that he was being watched. He walked over to his window and made sure that it was locked. He figured that it was just from that movie he had watched no more than an hour ago. Thinking of nothing but Rachel and how beautiful she was he fell into a fitful sleep only to be awakened hours later by that feeling again. This time he knew that it wasn't the movie. He held a picture of Rachel to his chest and fell into another fitful sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Joey was the only one of the five who was unable to get to sleep that night. He had met this girl named Phoebe the other day. She had told him that something didn't feel right. Joey although he acted stupid had felt the same way for a while. He didn't know what to do so he just tried to ignore it. But tonight he felt that something would happen to one of his friends...something terrible and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.  
  
How can you see into my eyes Like open doors. Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb. Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
[chorus]  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark But you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here There must be something wrong. Bring me to life.  
  
[chorus]  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life  
Bring Me To Life  
~Evanescence  
  
I know that it was short but I had to get some of that in so that the next chapter would make sense. Please review and I'll post faster. 


End file.
